InuYasha songfics
by Just A Girl1550
Summary: InuYasha songfics, cause I can't write a full story if my life depended on it, so read these short/longish songfics, mostly pairings are Kag/Sess, but I think that there is a Inu/Kag somewhere... ;D R&R Chapter 4: Irreplceable by Beyonce
1. Losing Grip

_Kagome Is Losing Her Grip_

Maybe he was just not aware…..__

_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby_

But, I feel so invisible… Like I'm just a replacement for Kikyo_  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real_

I put my arms around him, as he was overcome by his demon blood, and wondered if it was really me who he saw._  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you_

But after it was all over… He just turned away._  
Why'd you turn away?_

And you wanna know something?_  
Here's what I have to say_

He left me crying inside and out, and I don't like it, I can't take it anymore!_  
I was left to cry there, waiting outside there_

I was lost, and confused!_  
Burning with a lost stare_

Definitely. Why? Why SHOULD I care?

_  
That's when I decided_  
_Why should I care_

Because, yeah he said he would always be there to protect me, but he couldn't protect me from himself, now could he?_  
_

_'Cuz you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone  
You, you need to listen_

"InuYasha, I don't care! Listen 'cause I'm only saying it once."_  
I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone_

"I'm NOT Kikyo, I'm Kagome, and I'm NOT going to take her place!"__

Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
When you turn around can you recognize my face  
You used to love me, you used to hug me

"You used to hug me, and talk to me, but now, it's all gone."_  
But that wasn't the case  
Everything wasn't okay  
I was left to cry there, waiting outside there_

I won't come back if you don't want me to, ok? But, please understand, I'm my own person.

_  
Burning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided_

Why should I care  
'Cuz you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone  
You, you need to listen  
I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone  


I was crying when I pulled myself home, and sat myself on the top stair of our shrine.

"Why couldn't you see, InuYasha? My tears were always right here, and you couldn't see them!" I yelled to no one in particular.

_Crying out loud  
I'm crying out loud  
Crying out loud  
I'm crying out loud_

Open your eyes  
Open up wide

"I wish you could've opened you eyes to me more, but I'm gone forever now."

_  
Why should I care  
'Cuz you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone_

Why should I care  
'Cuz you weren't there when I was there  
I was so alone  
Why should I care  
If you don't care then I don't care  
We're not going anywhere  
We're not going anywhere

You weren't there when I needed you most, when I was scared, and when I was alone.  
You AREN'T going to be there now, so, this is my final good-bye.

Hope you and Kikyo live together in happiness.

(**Well, how was it? Not as deep as I originally wanted it to sound, but I really like this song, so I decided that Kagome had to have enough of InuYasha thinking she was Kikyo. R&R please tell me what you think of it!!)**


	2. Gunpowder and Lead

Little Girls are made of Gunpowder and Lead

**I was listening to this song on the radio, and it was totally perfect, and I know that some people can't see Sesshomaru and Kagome together, but I like them as a couple, especially when it's in modern times ******** Well, I hope you enjoy it, and please, please review**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own InuYasha, or Gunpowder and Lead, but I wish I did… ******

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome looked down the long stretch of pavement, grinning. The road was deserted, but that was ok, just how she liked things. Quiet. She traced the bruise on her arm, and winced inwardly. Then she got in her Ford 4x4 and drove down the long, dusty, abandoned road.

She was driving for about three minutes, when she stopped at her house; she picked up something in a long, black case and got back in the truck, still grinning. She drove again, but only about three blocks. She got out and made her way to the front door of a nondescript house, and opened the front door with the Hide-A-Key, shut it softly, and walked to sit in an armchair that was facing the door, but covered in darkness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thirty minute later, there was a loud BANG, and then Kagome walked out of the house, and drove off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome came in to the recording studio with a big grin on her face, and also carrying a very large shotgun, she set the gun down on the chair, and went to sit down next to Sesshomaru.

"I have a new song for us, ok? Here's the sheet music, and here are the words, sing along if you can." With that, she started her guitar and started singing.

"County road 233, under my feet  
Nothin' on this white rock but little ole me  
I've got two miles till, he makes bail  
And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell,"

Sesshomaru just stared at her then started with her on the chorus.

"I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slaped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm going to show him what a little girls made of  
Gunpowder and lead"

At this, he stopped again, and looked at her gun, went over to it, and checked the rounds. Sure enough, one was missing. Kagome finds him looking and starts grinning madly, still singing.

"It's half past ten, another six pack in  
And I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind  
He pulls in the drive, the gravel flies  
He don't know what's waiting here this time

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slap my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm going to show him what a little girls made of  
Gunpowder and lead,  
His fist is big but my gun's bigger  
He'll find out when I pull the trigger  
I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slap my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm going to show him what a little girls made of  
Gunpowder and lead." Kagome finished off with a flourish, and got up to up her guitar up.

Sesshomaru had a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Did you really shoot Hojo?" It was the question that made her look up, and nod slightly, and then she put her head back down. "Did he beat you?" once again, her head shook briefly, and then stopped. 

"Well, the he deserved it." At this, her head shot up, and she smiled at him. He felt slightly fidgety, and then he smiled back.

"Thanks, but I didn't kill him, I only shot him in the leg, then I called the police and ran off to come here. I guess it wasn't very smart, and I really should have just come to someone to handle it, but I really wanted to cause him the same pain he caused me, you know? Um, Sesshomaru? What's wrong?"

He had been paying attention to her, until she brought up Hojo beating her, then he had remembered how she had come in to the studio with more make-up and sunglasses, and even long sleeves on in the middle of summer. His eyes flashed a deep red, and he almost lost control. He felt, rather than saw, her comforting aura, and immediately relaxed.

"Nothing is wrong, Kagome."

Then, the stoic, impossible Sesshomaru Taisho, kissed Kagome Higurashi.

What no one knew was the couple had secretly liked each other, not knowing how the other person felt. Weird, huh? How fate intertwines with your daily lives, and brings out all the irony in your lives.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Well, that's all for now, R&R, ok? I know it probably didn't make much sense, but I really wanted to write something for this song… so please Review!**

**JustAGirl**


	3. Picture to Burn

**Hey folks! Thanks for reading my third InuYasha songfic! Hope you enjoy… I was listening to the radio, and I heard this song, and I just HAD to write about it! Read and Review!!**

_Itaclics song lyrics_

Normal Story

**Disclaimer: I'm neither Avril Lavigne, Taylor Swift nor ****Rumiko Takahashi, so of course, nothing but the plot is mine.**

InuYasha is just a Picture to Burn

"Come on InuYasha, admit it." Kagome's voice was soft, threatening to crack and her eyes threatened to spill tears. Her face lowered so he couldn't see her eyes that were shadowed by her hair.

"K-Kagome, please don't cry. I'm sorry, I-I didn't know what came over me."

To explain the current conversation, Kagome, InuYasha's current girlfriend (though not for long though) walked in on InuYasha and her twin sister, Kikyo making out in her room.

_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
_

"Sure you didn't, just get out of my house, my neighborhood, and my life, I don't want to see you EVER again, got it?" Once again, that was said in a barley controlled, soft voice. InuYasha became furious. How DARE she kick me out of her life?

"You know what Kagome? I only went out with you so I could get closer to Kikyo! You are crazy for thinking that I could like you, let alone love you. Obsessive, stalker personality, geeky, and totally ugly! That's what you are, got it? I never wanted you!" InuYasha finished his rant out of breath.

_So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
_

"Is that what you think about me, InuYasha? Well go tell your friends that and I hope I never see you again! Get out of my life; don't make me say it again." She jerked her head up and her eyes were lit with a determine fire. She kept talking.

_That's fine; you mind if I say,  
And by the way...  
_"I hate the way you talk to me as if I'm a disabled person, and can't understand what you're saying and how you try to act cool, but inside, you're just as broken as anyone else. I HATE how you never let me drive your cars, calling them your 'babies'." She left off, feeling rather breathless, then continued. __

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  


"You've just set me free, I can do whatever I want now, while you're stuck down with your playboy tactics, I'll be laying on a beach somewhere with a good book, and lots of sun. You-You are just a picture to burn!"

_So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn_

InuYasha stood there, stunned. 'Where had she learned to act like this? The Kagome I knew was timid, and shy. She never talked first without being talked to in the first place. WHERE had this fiery little personality come from?' He watched, transfixed as she continued to yell at him.__

There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  


"You know what? There's nothing to stop me from going out with Kouga, Miroku, Sesshomaru, or even Naraku. What about that, huh? Well, good-bye." With that, Kagome pushed her stunned ex-boyfriend out the door, smiling.

_There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be_

Kagome went inside and turned on the radio, smiling again at the song that was playing. Already halfway through the song, she started to sing along, unaware of the pair of golden eyes staring at her from the window. _  
_

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
_

"As she started singing, she got every single picture of InuYasha, and lit a match in the fireplace, and slowly burnt all of them to a crisp.

_So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn  
If you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health...  
I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive_

Here, she snorted, then continued singing. She went to her room, turning up the volume of the radio, and then started getting dressed for her bands' gig that was coming up.

_You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn  
Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn..._

As she walked into the bar where her band, Strength of the Modern Era, was she smiled at her band-mates; Sango, Ayame, Kagura, Rin, and a new recruit, Chris. They smiled back, knowing that she was now free of her morals, at least for tonight that is. They started tuning their instruments;

Sango was drums

Ayame was guitar and back-up singer

Kagura was bass

Rin was a main singer

Chris was the one who took care of everything from what we wore to where we played, so no instruments for her

I was a main singer, and I played the guitar also.

We started with a song called 'Hot' by Avril Lavigne.. I smiled and let myself go.

**Ok folks, how was it? I need input review review review review ... pretty please? Well I****'****ll add more later, so R&R**


	4. Irreplaceable

_To the left  
To the left  
_

Kagome watched as Inuyasha walked past her without a word to get his box of stuff.

_To the left  
To the left_

_Mmmm to the left, to the left  
everything you own in the box to the left  
in the closet, that's my stuff  
yes, if I bought it, baby, please don't touch (don't touch)_

She smirked as she continued to read her book, appearing completely at ease, until he left with his final box and she closed and locked the front door, walking slowly behind him.

"Kagome, please listen to me! I didn't sleep with Kikyo! You just caught us in an awkward position!" Kagome snorted, and kept walking, refusing to acknowledge him, but she saw that he had stopped to try and speak to her, so she opened her mouth.

"Shut it. Now keep walking, or I will call the cops and have you arrested for trespassing, okay?"  
_  
And keep talking that mess, that's fine  
Could you walk and talk, at the same time?_

InuYasha's face was hilarious when she walked up to the Jag, and he watched as she puther purse in the front passenger seat. He walked up to her and glared.

"What are you doing in MY car?" Kagome looked at him and smirked.

"Well come over here and I'll show you." She pulled out the registration and handed it to him.

At the top where the owner's name goes, where it should have read: Inuyasha Taiosho, it read: Kagome Higurashi. He was still gaping at her when she plucked it from his hands a couple minutes later.

"Well now, let me call you a cab." Kagome's voice was sweet, and he cringed.

_And it's my name thats on that jag  
So go move your bags, let me call you a cab  
_

Kagome had just gotten off the phone with the cab company, they would be there in twenty minutes.

InuYasha was furious! How dare she dump him. HIM, the most popular guy in the entire college and albeit a playboy, but still! That gave her no right!

"You know Kagome, You won't find anyone else like me around here. I'm one of a kind!" His voice was smug and snotty. Kagome looked at him with a look of disgust.

_  
Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted  
_

"Is that what you think? That I'm not going to be able to replace you? Well, InuYasha, I have news for you." Here Kagome started to push the jacket off his shoulders, and started to drag her hands over his well-defined arm muscles. By the time it was off, InuYasha was really regretting sleeping with her cousin. She began talking again.

_  
You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable?  


"Don't think that you're irreplaceable. Cause you're not." With that Kagome pushed him away as his taxi pulled up. "And when you want me back, I won't be here. Got it?" InuYasha shook his head and got in the taxi.

_  
So go ahead and get gone  
Call up that chick, and see if shes home  
Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know  
What did you think  
I was putting you out for?  
Because you was untrue  
Rolling her around in the car that I bought you  
Baby, drop them keys  
Hurry up, before your taxi leaves  
_

Sesshomaru watched the mutt leave, and smiled as Kagome went to the Jaguar. She started it up and turned on the radio, the song that was playing was her inspiration. Irreplaceable by Beyonce…

_  
Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted_

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I will have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable (irreplaceable)?

So since I'm not your everything (irreplaceable)  
How about I'll be nothing (nothing)? Nothing at all to you (nothing, nothing)  
Baby I won't shed a tear for you (I won't shed a tear for you)  
I won't lose a wink of sleep (a wink of sleep)  
'Cause the truth of the matter is (truth is)  
Replacing you is so easy

To the left, to the left.  
To the left, to the left.  
Mmmmm  
To the left, to the left.  
Everything you own in the box to the left

To the left, to the left.  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinking  
You're irreplaceable?

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  


_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'?  
You must not know 'bout me (baby)  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute_

You can pack all your bags we're finished (you must not know 'bout me)  
'Cause you made your bed now lay in it (you must not know 'bout me)  
I could have another you by tomorrow  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable?

** Two Months Later:**

"Hi! You've reached Kagome and Sesshomaru, leave a message if you want, and we will get back to you as soon as we can!" BEEP!

"K-Kagome, I'm sorry, I know what I did was wrong, and I want you to take me back! Please? Kagome honey… Please answer the phone. Okay, well I will call later, just please think about it." InuYasha hung up the phone and sighed.

'_Sesshomaru, you are so lucky…' _

**AN: hey!! Not as deep as I thought it could be, but oh well…. R&R ok?? I need feedback, like NOW!! So be a good reader and press that button at the bottom left of the screen, come on I know you can do it!! :D Well that's all for now, ttfn**

**JustAGirl**


End file.
